


The princess, the knight and the half-orc: preview

by Brittkip



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Insults, Multi, Preview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittkip/pseuds/Brittkip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preview of a maybe au story starring shadow the hedgehog and a curious cast of characters, ranging from a thief to a swordsmen to a faceless archer, all in search of lost friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The princess, the knight and the half-orc: preview

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, so i thought i should post something to get started on here, its just a preview of an au story i'd like to write. It'd be a shadouge, so if y'not a fan of the pairing, y'might wanna steer clear of this one. But, if you're interested in the story, tell me and i might write the actual thing!  
> Thanks for checking this out i hope you enjoy this tiny preview thing!

Shadow was at his wits end. The last few days had not gone as he planned. At all. He planned to head out alone and in a days time, return lady Maria to the kingdom. But no. No, he can never have things go his way, can he? Instead, here he was, stuck with a rude, sassy thieving enchantress, a constantly suspicious swordsman and his weird archer partner who refuses to show her face. And the enchantress and archer were fighting, and the swordsman was just staring at Shadow, probably in an attempt to intimidate him. Shadow sighed in his place at the table, rubbing his temple with two fingers, trying to ease his migraine. Meanwhile, the two ladies were constantly throwing insults at one another.  
"YOU PIG HEADED WHORE!"  
"YOU FREAKY CREEPER!"  
"SLUT!"  
"FREAK!" At this point, Shadow could take no more, standing up, he slammed his hands on the table, creating a loud noise that made both ladies shut up and look at him. He gave both of them a menacing glare that rivalled the swordsman's, and both girls promptly shut their mouthes and sat down again, refusing to look at one another. Shadow looked across the table, only to find the swordsman had left the room. He flopped back down into his chair and closed his eyes, still trying to kill his headache. He heard the archer mumble a quiet 'sorry' as she fiddled nervously with the hood on her cape. The enchantress simply huffed and looked away, her nose pointed in the air.  
"For the love of mobius......Maria, please give me the strength to not end my life......this is going to be a long journey......"


End file.
